


Empty Nest Nightmares

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Families, Comfort Food, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Moving Out, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Shout-outs, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White Diamond talks to Bismuth about a bad dream she had.





	Empty Nest Nightmares

_White Diamond saw Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond carrying their more personal belongings out of the door and to their respective ships._

_"Where are you going?" she asked them nervously._

_"Anywhere but here." came Yellow Diamond's cold reply._

_White flinched. "What?!" she shrieked._

_"Pink was right to leave." Blue Diamond said emotionlessly as she continued to follow Yellow's path._

_White couldn't believe the words that were fired right at her. "First her, and now you too?!" she asked._

_"As far as we're concerned, you don't need us. And we certainly don't need _you_ , either." Yellow sealed it off as she kept walking away._

_As the the distance between them and the ships shortened, White chased after them and grabbed their arms to try and stop them out of desperation. "Stop, wait! Come back!" she pleaded. "I can change! I will change!" the Gem matriarch bargained with tears filling her eyes._

_But they just shrugged her off icily. "Bye, White." Blue said without even looking back._

_White collapsed onto her knees. "Don't go where I can't follow!" she reached out and cried out to them in anguish._

_Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Blue and Yellow entered their ships without a word, and immediately flew away into space. In only a split second, they were gone._

_White curled up into a fetal position and began hyperventilating at the crushing realization that she was all by herself on Homeworld, having been abandoned by all three of her daughters._

* * *

White's eyes shot open, and she sat up in her bed, gasping and drenched in sweat.

She looked around the dark room for a couple of seconds. Then, memories of the horrible dream came flooding back.

White buried her face in her hands. "Oh Stars! Oh my Stars...!" she sobbed in horror.

* * *

At Cone 'N' Son (Beach City's ice cream parlor), Bismuth walked through the doors to examine the place. She noticed that the man at counter, who was counting through a stack of dollar bills, looked absolutely terrified for some reason.

"Huh. _You_ look like you've seen a ghost." Bismuth quipped.

The man didn't say anything. He just pointed to a side of the parlor.

Bismuth turned her head to finally see the elephant in the room.

A large white 'horned' Gem had her head down on the table. Her cheeks were streaked with black mascara. Her black lips was stained with traces of dairy dessert.

Her table was just _covered_ with empty sundae glasses. Yeah, sadness and ice cream absolutely go hand-in-hand, but this was just plain ridiculous!

Bismuth approached the Gem matriarch, more confused than anything else. "White Diamond...?" she said.

White opened her eyes and lifted up her head to look at the smaller Gem--only to suddenly cringe and clutch her head with her hands. "Ooohh..." She hiss-inhaled at the sudden pain.

Bismuth jumped back. "Woah, take it easy!" she urged.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

* * *

An ice pack was resting comfortably on top of White's 'horn'. It helped soothe her ice cream headache at the very least.

"You had me pretty worried there for a sec. You okay?" asked Bismuth.

"Yeah. I'm okay..." White lied through her teeth.

Bismuth could tell that she was, in fact, clearly _not_ okay. "You, uh, want something? A Lion Licker? Waffle cone? Cup full of sprinkles?" the blacksmith suggested while taking glances over to read off of the wall menu.

White put one hand up in front, and her other to her mouth. "Please. Don't ask me to eat anything more." she mumbled, looking a bit green.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Bismuth then sighed. "I guess all that's there to do is to talk about it."

White was silent as she looked down at her legs morosely.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" the rainbow-haired Gem said.

There was a long pause. "Not really... but I still kind of do." White finally admitted.

"Alright then. I'm listening."

After a bit, White began to speak. "I... dreamed that Blue and Yellow... took all their things... and left me all alone on Homeworld..." she said tersely. "They said that they didn't need me anymore..."

Bismuth cringed at the dark details. "That sounds like a horrible dream!" she summed up.

White nodded sadly.

The rainbow-haired Gem tried her best to reassure the queen. "That won't ever happen, don't worry. Did you know that lions stay with each other _for life_?" she told White, before pointing to herself. "My own family--the Crystal Gems--is like that too!"

"And yet Pink still left." White pointed out abruptly.

Bismuth fell silent, and her face fell as she registered the truth. "...For complicated reasons." was all she could muster.

"She left all because of me..." the Gem matriarch slowly said. "So I guess it wouldn't be all that surprising if Blue and Yellow followed suit."

Bismuth shook her head. "That's in the past now."

White averted her gaze, trying to hide away the tears that were building up in her eyes again. "I'm aware of that, but it still hurts so much..."

"You can't get back what you’ve lost. And you can't turn back time either. No matter how hard you wish for it, it won’t come true." If it weren't for Steven, Bismuth would've never been able to give such prose to someone, let another to one of those 'upper-crusts', like that. "...But there are some wishes that _can_ come true."

"Like what...?" asked White.

"Like how you're actively trying to be in Blue and Yellow's lives again after being in your own head for thousands of years. That's what you're trying to do, right?" questioned Bismuth.

"Y-yes. Yes!" nodded White.

"Good! Keep it up, then." Bismuth gave a thumbs-up. "It gets easier with practice."

White smiled at the encouragement. "Th... Thank you..." She then tried to get out her chair and stand up... only to sit back and sink in her seat. "Oog... I don't think I can really move..." she moaned, putting a hand on her sore belly.

Bismuth tried her hardest to hold back a snort. "Well, _this_ is a problem." she chuckled.

Despite the nausea, White laughed along softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
